I Promise You
by nexa alex
Summary: Sakura, I could promise to hold you, and to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health. I could say till death do us part. But I won’t…" SxS


**I Promise You**

by

**nexa_alex** & **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

**Disclamer:**** We don't own Card Captor Sakura!**

* * *

Hi!

There's another oneshot for you guys!

And once again:

Thanks!!!!!! :D **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

A man in a black suit was shifting nervously. He had dark brown hair, and his brown/golden eyes held a force that no one could deny, but right now they were filled with worry and uncertainly.

"But and if she doesn't come? And what if she changed her mind? What if she doesn't want to? Is she alright? Did you already talk to your wife? What did she say?" he was so nervous he was unable to stop all the questions.

"Yes, I already talked to Tomoyo, chill man! She didn't change her mind! … If I wasn't here I wouldn't believe if someone told me you where in this state…" a man also in a black suit answered, his blue eyes showed a wisdom that nobody in his 22 years would hold, seeing his friend wasn't calm yet, "If she didn't want this, she would have told you. You know she isn't the type of girl to do something this big without wanting to. You've been together for what? Seven years-"

"Eight." Suddenly he seemed spaced out "Eight years… Damn! It didn't seem so long…"

"Syaoran, you should know better than anyone that time flies when you're in love…"

"Yeah… I should know, shouldn't I?"

"Only her to make you feel like this, man… only her…"

The time has finally came, and when the music echoed through the chapel the double doors were opened, and a little girl with raven hair and azure eyes entered spreading cherry blossom and petunias petals, this little girl was dressed in a light blue dress that reached her knees, with puffy sleeves, followed by a young boy with dark brown hair and brownish red eyes holding a pillow with two golden rings.

"They look good together, don't you think Eriol?" asked the still nervous groom.

"Are you crazy? My little girl will NOT marry! Especially to HIM!"

"Touya used to say the same… And look at me, waiting for his sister…"

"Yeah, but I WILL NOT let any of Touya's descendent marry my little girl!"

"Are you afraid that little Fuji become as protective of his little lover as his father was from Sakura?"

"He still is! Or are you already forgotten from the little lecture you got yesterday?"

"I got that yesterday and this morning!"

"Yeah, I bet you did. More calm now?"

"Not really…"

The young couple arrived, and separated. The boy went to the left and stood a few meters from the altar. The girl went to the right and stood beside her dad.

A few seconds after, two women entered, one with the same hair color as the little girl, but with midnight blue eyes and another with black hair and reddish eyes. Both were wearing light blue strapless dresses that almost reached the floor. Their hair was hold in an elaborated hairdo in the high of the head, with a few straps falling on the sides of their faces, curled. Both were holding a bucket of flowers, the first one cherry blossoms and the other, petunias.

"You know, I never thought you and Tomoyo would marry."

"Why not? She's an angel! She's perfect! She's wonderful! Do you want me to continue?"

"No, thanks! But I still don't think that anyone could hold on to her, with her crazy obsession with filming Sakura…"

"And I never thought someone would be able to survive Meiling's temper…"

"Ryu seems to be holding on great!"

"He's just as crazy as she!"

"Well, I guess their good together then, and he loves her…"

"I guess that's the second main reason why he's holding on…"

"If that's the second, which one is the first…?"

"He would be a dead man the second he thought on leaving her."

"…"

Meiling and Tomoyo glided to the left and stood right beside the little boy, only leaving space for the bride, being right beside her husband-to-be.

The nervous groom couldn't avoid it.

"She isn't thinking on leaving me is she?" he asked to the maids of honor.

At first he only received giggles, but then he was able to hear a little comment from the girls.

"Are you sure the guys you hired to film the marriage would be able to catch Syaoran's face?"

"I'm sure Meiling!" Sigh "I'm only sad that I won't be able to catch Syaoran's expression later in the Hotel Room…"

After that the doors opened again, and a gasp was heard coming from the groom, as he become hard as a stone.

_An Angel_ as someone said was coming from the doors _floating_ through the aisle and coming in the direction of the lucky man. Beside her was her father in a gray suit and with his usual smile on his face, seeming like the proudest dad of the world.

_The Angel _was wearing a two pieces dress. At the top half was a corset, it was simple in a heart shape, it was a brilliant white. The bottom was white with soft pink cherry blossom embroidery, almost unnoticeable. She was walking with an amazing smile in her pinkish lips. Her hair was loose, falling freely down her shoulders to her waist.

All the while she was walking to him she never stopped looking into his eyes; he felt she was his world in that moment. And he couldn't stop grinning at this thought. After all he would be her world at the moment they said 'I do'.

She finally arrived, and when Fujitaka gave the hand of his only daughter to him he sent him a message. _Take good care of her_. And he replied with a promise._ I will._

The moment had arrived. The moment they will share their vows.

First hers.

"Syaoran, while searching for sweet and pretty words for this vow I'm about to do, I ended up thinking about what is waiting for us. And knowing me, and knowing you… I can guarantee this, that there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, and about this I am sure - you are my partner, my lover, my very best friend. My heart beats for you. On this day, the day of our wedding I promise you this: I promise to lay my heart in the palm of your hands - I promise you me, because in my heart, I know you're the only one for me."

Then his.

"Sakura, I could promise to hold you, and to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health. I could say till death do us part. But I won't… Those vows are for optimistic couples. And I am not optimistic, I am sure, I am steady. So I can't promise to be the best man you will ever meet. I can't promise you that I will say all the right things that I will be perfect at whatever I do. I can't promise to always be there when you need me, to be all that you will ever need. I can't promise that life with me will be easy or even be the best that I won't piss you off. I can't promise that when you're sad I will make you smile. I can't promise you a lot of things this I know. The only things I can promise you are that I will try my best to treat you the best way I can. I promise you that my love for you will stay strong for as long as I can. I promise you that when you're down I will try to lift your spirits. I promise you that when you need me I will try my best to give you all you need from me, that when I mess up I will make it up to you. I promise you baby, that I will never do anything to hurt you in anyway. I promise you that I can't be perfect but I think I can try to be the best man that you know. I will try my best for you. And I promise you that I will try my best whenever I'm with you. These are the only things I can promise you."

_She smiled at me, her smile sparkling and she had tears in her eyes… she mouthed the words 'I love you'. My reply was of course a smile and the same words. I vaguely herd the priest say "you may kiss the bride" but I am not completely sure…I was too caught up in her, I stepped forward, my hands wrapping around her waist, as hers reached behind my head… she pressed her lips gently against mine, but this wasn't enough I wanted to taste her, she seemed to feel the same, as her mouth slightly opened allowing me entrance… our kiss was passionate, and was filled with all the love we feel for each other…_

_This is how I want to spend my life, with her, forever…_

* * *

Thanks guys for all the support and all the reviews you left at all my other stories!

And.... don't forget to do the same at this one! :D

- hint hint -

was i subtle enough????

* * *

**I Promise You**

* * *


End file.
